Facing the consequences
by Glitter Photos
Summary: After saving Gwen from the dragons cluthces, Arthur may just find that it was the biggest mistake of his life. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Facing the consequences

Arthur was running around in circles trying to put out the fires that surrounded the city of Camelot. The Great Dragon had been attacking for two nights now and it showed no sign of giving up.

'Evacuate the square!' A knight shouted and Arthur looked up, horrified at what he saw. The dragon was swooping lower and lower and it would soon be upon the square. It was all chaos as citizens ran for cover and knights grabbed their swords and prepared to strike. Arthur was running to join them when a figure caught his eye. He looked around already knowing what he would see.

Guinevere

He knew what she must be doing. Collecting water from the well. Arthur always knew she wanted to help at the first sign of trouble but he never expected her to do this. He knew the hospital must be getting low on water but he also knew Gauis would never let Gwen risk her own life. Then it hit him. She always was too stubborn for her own good. If the situation hadn't been so serious he would have rolled his eyes.

Sudden screams around him bought him back to reality. He looked up to see the dragon growing closer and closer. Then he looked back to Gwen who was in the middle of the square pumping the water out the well. It took him a few seconds to realise what was going to happen. He didn't have time to think. Before he knew what he was doing he yelled across the square:

'GUINEVERE!'

She looked around startled by the sound of her name. Her eyes met the sky before they reached him. Her eyes widened at the dragon that was swooping down on her. She couldn't run she was frozen from fear.

Arthur stood there waiting for her to move. When she didn't he could only think how terrified she must be.

Picking up the last strength he had he ran with all his might to the girl he'd loved for so long and the girl he was willing to die for.

Gwen was frozen to the spot and her eyes could not focus on anything apart from the dragon. It was getting lower and lower and she couldn't help but think how defenceless she looked. She prepared herself for the worst and death until she felt something smash into her and her body seemed weightless in the few seconds she was in the air before she was slammed down onto the cobblestones below her. She was looking around wildly but her head was pushed down again as the dragon zoomed above them. After what seemed like ages a soft voice whispered in her ear.

'Are you alright?' It whispered. She sighed it was the only person she wanted to be with at this moment in time. Arthur. She tired to nod but her head was so stiff and something was trickling down it.

'Guinevere?' Arthurs voice was concerned. He looked at her and when their eyes met everything was forgotten. The battle was gone and it was only them. Until Gwen gasped with pain and they were knocked out of their day dream.

'Oh god I am so sorry Gwen!' Arthur was fussing. 'Your head is a mess! I really should have thought of that before I slammed you into the cobble stones!'

'Arthur its fine! We need to get out of here' She replied. Arthur nodded and helped her to her feet.

It was then that something happened that would haunt Arthur until the day he died.

**Authors note:**

**Hehe cliff hanger!**

**The more reviews I get the quicker then next chapter will be uploaded because I need to know if its worth continuing!**

Thanks for reading!

Glitter Photos


	2. Chapter 2

There comes a time in life when you see a dragon swooping down on you to kill and twenty or so knights have their shields raised high and the girl you love is looking terrified and your idiot manservant is yelling the only piece of good advice he's yelled for ages: RUN!

That was what was happening to Arthur Pendragon. Merlin was waving frantically at him and Gwen from the castle wall.

'Sire!' Arthur spun round to look at the knight who yelled his name (well the name everyone called him). His eyes followed the knights and he turned around to look at the dragon that was getting lower.

'Gwen we have to run' He whispered to her. Gwen nodded. Arthur looked back at the knights and made contact with Sir Leon. Sir Leon nodded.

One

Two

Three

'FIRE!' Arthur yelled.

'Arthur! We cant run through th-!' Gwen tried to scream. For Arthur was running straight into the path of the arrows.

'Arthur!' Gwen tried again. Arthur turned to her.

'What? We have to get to Merlin!' He yelled. He took her hand and ran forwards bending low. Gwen looked up to see the horrified face of Merlin. Her look of confusion was gone in a fraction of a second when she heard the sudden whizzing of something close to her.

'NO! GWEN!' Merlin shouted. Arthur looked up and then to Gwen. His face was of shock. Gwen was in confusion until a sudden pain went through her and took away her breath.

She could feel her legs collapsing and her body going numb. In the distance she could hear someone yelling her name. A pair of arms grabbed her and the last thing she heard was a painful cry before everything went black.

Arthur looked up startled that Merlin was yelling. The prat. Didn't he know there was no where else to go? When he didn't stop he looked up again and was about to yell back when he heard what he was yelling.

'NO! GWEN!' Arthur turned around to face Gwen and he almost fainted. Gwen was looking at him confused until the arrow pierced her in the stomach. She gasped before collapsing onto the ground.

'GUINEVERE!' Arthur yelled. Merlin was running towards them ducking like an idiot.

'Gwen, no,no,no,no,no' Arthur cried. He grabbed her body and carried her until he met Merlin. Merlin grabbed her legs and the two of them carried her to the cover of the castle.

'Gwen!' Merlin sobbed. He checked her pulse. There was a faint beat.

'Arthur she's still alive!' He cried. Arthur turned to look at him and then collapsed to her side.

Guinevere you listen to me! You will survive this because I know you can. You will not die!' Arthur cried. 'We need to get her to Gauis.' Merlin nodded. They carried her until they reached the hospital.

'Gwen!' Gauis cried. He helped the two of them put her down on one of the beds. Then he turned and started grabbing potions.

'How did this happen?' He asked while he was collecting ingredients.

'We were running and an arrow hit her' Arthur choked. Gauis nodded.

'I will do what I can'

'GAUIS THAT IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH! YOU WILL DO EVERYTHING IN YOUR POWER TO MAKE HER LIVE BECAUSE SHE IS EVERYTHING TO ME! EVERYHTING!' Arthur yelled more out of pain than anger.

'Sire, go outside and help'

'No'

'Sire Camelot needs you.'

'So does Gwen' Gauis sighed. It was no use. He gave Gwen everything he could and left her with Arthur. Then he pulled Merlin to one side.

'Merlin what exactly happened?'

'Well Arthur stopped Gwen from getting caught but then they were stuck in the middle of the square. I yelled to them to come to me. Arthur nodded but then he commanded open fire on the dragon. And then he took Gwen straight into the path of the arrows!'

'Arthur still knows his duty for his kingdom. By not opening fire he would have killed his knights. But by doing so he has almost killed Gwen'

'So she will live?'

'Time can tell. For now nothing is certain'

'Gauis. What will happen if Gwen doesn't survive?'

'Arthur will have to face the consequences'


	3. Chapter 3

'This is not happening' Arthur muttered under his breath. He looked at Gwen; her dress was torn and bloody. Her face had scars on it and still she managed to look so damn beautiful. Gaius had told him to keep giving her a potion that would help the pain while he treated other patients.

Arthur didn't care if people saw him crying over a maid. It was his father that he was worried about. Merlin had gone to tell the knights and the king that Arthur was injured but there was no need to visit him.

'Sire I need to ask you to leave and give me some space please. I need to stop the wound getting infected.' Gaius asked. Arthur didn't move.

'Sire I need to treat it quickly!'

'Alright I'm going. But call me when you're done.' Arthur replied. Gaius nodded.

Arthur was walking (well sprinting really) down the corridors trying to find Merlin.

He didn't get far when he heard noises from the courtyard. They sounded like screams of delight but they couldn't be-could they? The dragon couldn't really be gone-could it? Arthur decided he would find out.

When he walked out in the courtyard there were people dancing and the knights were saluting eachother. A rather happy Merlin bounded up to him.

'Merlin! What the devil is going on?' Arthur questioned. Merlin smiled.

'The dragons gone! We wounded it and it flew away and we could hear it groan and then it crashed!' Merlin cried. Arthur didn't want to argue but he was sure the idiot Merlin had it wrong.

'Hows Gwen?' Merlin asked. Arthur fell back to earth with a bump.

'Gaius is doing his best' Merlin was shocked. At least Arthur had calmed down.

'Good. Can we go see her?' Merlin asked. Arthur nodded.

They walked slowly down the steps that lead to the make-shift hospital.

'Arthur, why did you take her through the arrows?' Merlin asked not sure how Arthur would react. To his surprise Arthur remained calm.

'I don't know.' He stopped. 'But now I have as good as killed her and she will never forgive me even if she does survive, which she will and I know that because I told her to and she will have lasting scars and no matter how much she will say she forgives me she will always look at herself and think what has Arthur done to me!' Arthur finished.

'W-O-W. You must really like her, shes got you talking crap!' Merlin laughed. Arthur made to hit him but they were interrupted by screams ahead of them. They looked at eachother and ran.

When they reached the hospital it was pitch black.

'Gaius!' Merlin called. There was no reply.

'Gaius!' He called again.

'GAIUS!' There was a faint voice saying:

'Shut up' Merlin laughed. Arthur shot him a look. Without warning it became light again. The hospital was destroyed. Patients were getting up with looks of shock on their faces. Merlin and Arthur ran to Gaius.

'What the hell happened?' Arthur cried helping Gaius to his feet.

'We were attacked!' Gaius replied.

'I told you Merlin the dragon did not die!' Arthur said.

'This was no dragon. Whoever it was knew exactly what they wanted.' Gaius said. Merlin looked around and stood rigid when he saw the empty table that once held Gwen.

'Gaius.' His voice was barely a whisper. Arthur turned aswell.

'NO!' Arthur cried. Gaius looked confused.

'What the devil?' He cried.

'Gaius! Tell me where she is! She is not gone! They have not taken her!' Arthur shouted. Merlin had restrain Arthur to stop him going mad.

'Arthur we will find her! They will not kill her! If they wanted her dead they would have left her here!' Gaius said trying to calm him down.

Arthur stood up straight and made for the door.

'Arthur! Where are you going?' Merlin called.

'I'm going to find her!'

'Then I'm coming with you!'

**Authors note:**

**How was it? Thanks for the reviews!**

**The story has changed I think for the better and I have decided not to kill who was going to be killed!**

**Keep reviewing and the next chapter will be up shortly!**

**Glitter Photos **

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen awoke in a very dark place. She didn't have a clue where she was or how she got there. She could hear a voice somewhere above her humming the sweetest song she had ever heard. For a minute she thought it was Arthur until the voice spoke.

'Gwen? Gwen are you ok?' Gwen was confused. It was a female voice.

'Why did you bring her here sister? She is just a mere servant!' Another voice hissed. Gwen tried to understand what was happening.

'I have seen things my sister and the future involves her. As queen of Camelot.' The sweet voice replied. If Gwen could gasp she would have done.

'Then why have you bought her here?' The other one hissed.

'Because Camelot is not ready for her. If she stays there she shall die' Gwen was really confused. Queen of Camelot? Death if she stays in Camelot? It was too confusing.

'You mean to say she has a gift?'

'Yes'

'What is it?' The other was getting excited.

'Magic'

W-H-O-A thought Gwen. She was sure it was just some joke that they were playing on her that she really was back in Camelot and she must certainly did not have magic. She couldn't take it anymore so she decided to open her eyes.

'Gwen!' The sweet voice cried and ran over to her.

This time Gwen could gasp in shock.

It was Morgana.

Arthur rode swiftly through the forest while Merlin struggled to catch up.

'Merlin, one day you will learn that travelling by horseback is not your thing'

Merlin shrugged. 'Maybe I will but you told me we had to get there quickly and let me tell you I'm quicker on horseback than I am on foot!'

'Every one knows that you idiot'

'Prat'

'You know I am the future king of Camelot you should show me some respect!'

'Yes but your also going to save a serving girl for certain death and don't you think a few people might disapprove?'

'Like who?' Arthur scoffed.

'Um like those knights over there who are yelling at us and are on horseback!' Merlin cried.

'RUN!'

'I thought I'd lost you' Morgana told Gwen as she tended to her brow.

'My lady! How are you every one thinks you are dead back home!' Gwen replied.

'Gwen there is no need to call my 'My lady' here I am Morgana and that is that.'

'Where exactly is here?' Gwen asked.

'Gwen, now there is no need to be frightened. This is Morgause's hideout.' Gwen gasped.

'Your with her!'

'Gwen if I had not taken you from back there you would have been killed the second you woke up'

'Why?'

'Gwen. I have magic. I can see things and I saw you burning at the stake today. So I rescued you.'

'Why was I burning at the stake?'

'Because and don't be afraid Gwen. You have magic.' Gwen felt like fainting.

'How do you know?'

'When you were asleep you were trying to heal yourself. You've broken a few windows with your mind and vases I might add.'

'What? I cant have magic!'

'Gwen I'm very sorry. Its nothing to worry about. When I found out I had magic I was terrified. Until Merlin told me to find the Druids.'

'Merlin told you?'

'Yes'

'Are you ok?'

'Is Morgause magic aswell?'

'Yes and together we will help you control it so you will be able to return to Camelot'

'Morgana'

'Yes?'

'Thank you'

**Another cliffhanger!**

**Sorry for them but I think its dramatic and don't worry the next chapter will be up shortly!**

**Please review!**

**Glitter Photos**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

'Merlin! Next when you are riding a horse and I ask you to run, stay on the horse and gallop!' Arthur huffed at his servant who lay collapsed on the floor, struggling for breath. They had just escaped the knights who were chasing them. Uther had had sent them to stop Arthur form rescuing Gwen.

'Prat! You-should-be-more-specific!'

'Oh I'm sorry Merlin! How thick are you? I'm Merlin on a horse and Prince Arthur has told me to run from those knights who are on a horse as well and are chasing us. So to make myself quicker I'll get off the horse and run!' Arthur scowled.

'How about: Hello my name is Merlin and I'm riding a horse and if it weren't for me Prince Prat would have never known about the knights chasing us. That's a much better summary of what happened' Merlin wheezed. Arthur fought back a grin. Merlin always was such an idiot.

But then he thought of why they were actually there.

Guinevere.

'She could be anywhere.' Arthur said.

'What?'

_Crap! Did I say that out loud? _Arthur thought.

'What? Arthur answer me!' Merlin puffed.

'Er…I was thinking about where the chicken that escaped from Coope farm yesterday could be'

'And you call me an idiot' Merlin rolled his eyes. 'I'm not thick Arthur. We will find her. Gwen will be fine' Arthur smiled.

'Your still the idiot'

Gwen walked around the cave that was her new home. She was certain that someone would have noticed she was gone by now even if they didn't care. It was the only part about being a servant she hated. No one knew you were there except your master. No one would know you were gone except your master so if you did disappear no one would save you. Morgana would but she was already with Gwen. That bought her back to Arthur. She could never forgive him for almost taking away her life. The prediction Morgana had seen. She was meant to be dead now and Arthur would have let that happen. Some knight in shining armour he was.

'I bet he's not even noticed I'm gone. The only one who would have noticed is Merlin. He'll tell Arthur. Then Arthur will be worried but I wont care. He cant even see that he almost killed me.' Gwen muttered.

BANG!

Gwen jumped. She'd smashed yet another vase. She sighed. It always happened when she was angry. She still hadn't got used to having magic and found it hard to control her emotions. Morgana had pleased that she didn't use incantations to smash the vases.

'_Wow Gwen! Thank goodness you don't use spells to smash them!'_

'_Why?'_

'_Gwen that means you have mastered the basics. Pretty quickly too. In fact, I wonder' _

And then Morgana had hurried off. Gwen was waiting for her to come back to tell her what she had found out. An hour later she still hadn't returned so Gwen had decided to walk around the place seeing as she was going to be spending a pretty long time there.

Arthur and Merlin had been walking for hours as there horses left too much of a trail. They had found a track of footprints that were barefooted so they were sure it was useful. Well, Merlin did.

'Merlin. Tell me why am I listening to you?' Arthur questioned as they followed the feet.

'Because sire although you would never admit it, you trust me' Merlin replied lost in thought. Arthur hated it when Merlin was like this. Wise. And it creeped him out when Merlin called him Sire. Merlin never normally did.

'Well Merlin following these feet has got us nowhere and we still have to rescue Gwen and get back to Camelot on 3 loaves of bread. There is no telling when we will find Gwen and how long it will take to get back to Camelot. So if you don't mind-'

'Shut up!' Merlin hissed.

'How dare you-'

'No really shut it!' Arthur looked to where Merlin was pointing.

He gasped.

**Hey! Thanks for reading yet again.**

**You probably all hate me for doing loads of cliffhangers but I will stop them if….**

**I get three or more reviews posted! Not much to ask Is it? And I promise I wont do another cliffhanger! **

**So please please please review!**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far. **

**Keep reading!**

**Glitter Photos**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Morgana was staring at Morgause.

'Are you quite sure?' Morgause asked.

'She can move objects without saying an incantation. She smashes vases with her emotions. Is there any other explanation?' Morgana replied. Morgause started to pace.

'So your saying that she may be very powerful? More powerful than us?'

'I think so. This will bad. What will happen when Arthur learns the love of his life is a powerful sorceress? Unless we return her when Uther is dead.' Morgana replied.

'Perhaps you should return with her. I mean to say, the people of Camelot think you are dead. If the girl returns with you then she can still be your maidservant and you can still watch her.'

'Uther will be so pleased to have his ward back he wont notice a simple servant. It's the perfect disguise. When Uther is dead Gwen will tell Arthur about her powers.'

Morgause smiled.

Gwen was sitting at her window looking out into the forest. She didn't like to think about what Morgana and Morgause were thinking.

Suddenly a movement caught her eye. Something was moving in the bushes. She stared out of the window.

'Must be an animal' She muttered. Her eyes continued to stare until they caught a flash of red and a glint of silver. She could not believe it. Crouched before the bush were the two people she never thought she would see again.

Arthur and Merlin.

Gwen wanted to call out to them but then she thought about her magic and death and the fact that Arthur almost killed her. She was just about to turn when Arthur's eyes met hers.

'Gwen!' He called. _Oh god! _Thought Gwen. She didn't know what to do so she turned and ran.

'Morgana! Morgana!' Gwen cried bursting through the doors where Morgana and Morgause were.

'Gwen?'

'Arthrur and Merlin! They're outside in the bushes! They know I'm here!' Gwen cried. Morgana looked to Morgause.

'Gather food, water and clothes for all three of us. Then meet us back here.' Morgause ordered. Gwen nodded and hurried off.

'What shall we do sister?' Morgana asked as Gwen returned carrying a bag that wsa filled with the things they needed.

'We must flee. But first we shall go out to meet them. Morgana you will act terrified and Guinevere you will do the same. I will explain that you will never escape and then I will disappear with you.' Morgause replied. They nodded.

…..

'That was Gwen! I'm sure of it!' Arthur told Merlin. Arthur glanced back to the cave and the window which he saw Gwen. She had gone.

'Arthur are you sure it was her? Anyone could live here!' Merlin replied.

'Yes I'm sure!'

'Then we'll wait. Whoever it was will have told someone and they'll come out and find us.' Merlin said.

They didn't have to wait long.

In the space of five minutes three hooded figures appeared. Arthur and Merlin got up to meet them. They meet in the middle of the clearing. The figure In the centre lowered it hood.

'Greetings Prince Arthur and his trusty manservant Merlin.' Morgause jeered. Arthur gasped.

'You!' He pointed.

'Its rude to point sire. You see I may have two very valuable things to you. And just to make this clear: I have no intention of giving them to you. Girls, lower your hoods.'

Then two men gasped.

'Gwen!'

'Morgana!'

'Arthur! If you want to see these women again I suggest you start trying to make yourself immortal. Give Uther this message: I have no intention of killing Morgana. But he wont see her again. The girl on the otherhand' Morgause grabbed Gwen and Arthur made a move to stop her.

'Ah. I was just checking something. I wont harm the girl if you leave In peace. You wont see her again either.'

'Let them go!' Arthur yelled.

'Didn't you hear me? I said never!' Arthur made for his sword.

'Don't try anything!' Morgause shouted. Arthur drew his sword and charged.

'I WARNED YOU ARTHUR PENDRAGON!'

Morgause grabbed Gwen and Morgana and disappeared with a gust of wind.

'DAMN IT!' Arthur yelled.

It took Merlin half and hour to stop Arthur from trying to follow Morgause.

'Arthur. We have to return to Camelot. When we tell Uther about Morgana he will send out a search party. Arthur there is nothing we can do.' Merlin said.

'You're right. We had better move quickly if we want to get to Camelot by nightfall.'

Merlin sighed. It was going to take a long time for Gwen to be returned.

The two men walked across the woods in the direction of Camelot wondering if what Morgause said was true.

**Thanks for those reviews! **

**I hope this isn't a cliffhanger. I think I rounded it off nicely.**

**So what do you think? Please review!**

**The next chapter will be up soon!**

**Keep those reviews coming! Thank you to all who have reviewed and read so far!**

**Glitter Photos**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**ONE YEAR LATER…..**

Gwen sat at her dressing table humming to herself. It had been a year since she last saw anyone she loved and if she was honest, she didn't miss them one bit. Morgause had told her that she and Morgana would soon be returning to Camelot to fulfil her destiny. What she didn't know was that Morgause and Morgana had something different planned.

Her magic had improved so much she was able to make raindrops turn to snow without so much as thinking of doing it. She often wondered about the people at Camelot. Gaius was always so good to her and he always told her the truth. Gaius was the only person she missed terribly and she hoped that nothing had happened to him.

'Gwen?' Gwen jumped as she knocked her hairbrush off the table but managed to stop it from hitting floor. She thought of the hairbrush on the table and within seconds it was there.

'Very impressive' Morgana said from behind. 'Sorry I didn't mean to make you jump but Mrogause wants to see you.' Gwen nodded and followed Morgana to the hall.

They couldn't return to Morgause's original hideout as Arthur was sure to search there many times. They had found another cave that Morgause had enchanted to suit their needs. Gwen and Morgana entered the hall to see Morgause standing at the far end looking at a book.

'Come here Gwen' Morgause called. Gwen walked down the hall to meet Morgause.

'Gwen as you know the time to return to Camelot is almost upon us. Morgana will explain to the king that you are to be given a reward for looking after her and helping her escape. The reward is that you are kept with her at all times and you're her maidservant and you are to be given 20 gold coins. This is so you are able to live when you get back.' Morgause explained. Gwen nodded.

'The king will be thrilled to see me so he will accept these requests.' Morgana added.

'Now get ready. We leave for Camelot at nightfall.'

It had been a year since Morgana and Gwen had last been seen. When Arthur had told him Morgause's message he had been distraught. Of course he hadn't cared about Gwen. He didn't speak to anyone for a week and confined himself to his chambers. Eventually he snapped out of it and sent out search parties to find her. The knights could not find them. After months and months of searching the king gave up. Morgana and Gwen had been considered dead so it was a surprise to see them stumbling up the steps to the castle on October 24th.

The guards at the gates of Camelot saw two women approaching. One of them seemed to be supporting the other one. As the women drew nearer the guards thought they should help them. One of them walked forwards to help them. As he drew nearer he thought he recognised the pair of them. Slowing down he looked carefully and was positive he seen those black curls and dark skin before. As for the girl she was supporting, he thought the wavy raven hair was instantly recognisable. Then he reached them.

'Lower your hoods!' He ordered. They did. The guard gasped.

'What! But- You- not possible!' He yelled. The others guards rushed forwards.

'Lady Morgana! Guinevere!' They cried.

'Sound the bell!' Two of the guards ran to the bell tower. The remaining guards took Morgana from Gwen and helped the two of them to the courtyard.

When they reached the courtyard the bell was ringing.

'The Lady Morgana and her maidservant have returned!' The guard yelled across the castle.

Arthur heard the bell and cries from the courtyard. Annoyed to be woken for the sake of some prisoner he walked to his window to see the guards in the courtyard helping two people. Then a guard ran into his room.

'Sire! The lady Morgana and her maid have returned! They have escaped from where ever they were being kept and have just made it to Camelot!' He squeaked. Arthur thought he was dreaming. Gwen was safe.

'Are they hurt?' He asked.

'Lady Morgana has a broken ankle and her maid has a nasty scratch on her arm. Other than that they are fine.' The guard said. Arthur smiled and ran out into the courtyard.

'MORGANA! GUINEVERE!' A voice yelled as Arthur was running down the steps. Merlin! Thought Arthur. As he came into view of the two women he saw Merlin hugging Gwen and Morgana with Gaius standing by.

Arthur looked at Gwen and saw how beautiful she had become over the last year. Her curls hung perfectly over her face. Her dress was lavender and her smile was the prettiest smile he had ever seen.

'Morgana!' Arthur cried. Morgana turned to him and smiled. Her face was white so Arthur thought she must be very tired. He hugged her but suddenly the Uther appeared.

'Morgana!' He cried and flung himself into Morgana's arms. 'I thought I'd lost you!' Leaving them to their reunion Arthur turned to Gwen only to find her not there.

'Wheres Gwen?' He asked Merlin.

'Shes gone with Gaius to sort out her arm.' Merlin replied. Arthur turned to go and see her. 'Oh I wouldn't go and see her yet.'

'Why not?'

'Um well you've got a lot of explaining to do. She thinks you tried to kill her.'

'What?'

'Well you know how you took her through the arrows?'

'Yeah'

'She thinks that you did that on purpose'

'I'd never do that!'

'That's only half of it!'

'What else?'

'She wont tell me she says: Only Morgana understands.'

Arthur was depressed. He waited a year to see the only girl he ever loved and now that girl didn't want to see him.

'Arthur, don't worry she'll see sense.'

'I hope she does'

'She will. She's Gwen she couldn't be evil even if she tried.'

Morgana heard this and a wicked smile appeared on her face as she watched the two men walk into the castle.

**Thanks for reading yet again!**

**I hope this was ok the next chapter should be up soon!**

**Please review! I want to know what you think!11**

**Keep reading**

**Glitter Photos**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Gwen was appointed Morgana's maidservant and now had her 20 gold coins that she was promised. Morgana really did seem to know Uther's weakness. She had had many reunions with people from the lower town and she had never left Merlin's side as she was trying to catch up on the last year. She only left him when he went to his duties with Arthur.

Gwen hadn't spoken to Arthur in over a year. She didn't want to speak to him now even though he was always metres from her in court. If they passed in the corridor she lowered her head and sped off again before he could speak. Morgana said Gwen would be queen someday and Gwen wanted to see Arthur suffer before she finally made peace with him.

She had suffered so he should to.

What Gwen didn't know was that Morgana had been very pleased with what was happening. She had been meeting with Morgause every other night to talk about Gwen and Arthur. They had a plan that they would reveal to Gwen when the time was right. In the meantime Morgana had to drive the wedge between Arthur and Gwen even further.

Merlin had noticed something strange about Gwen. She had seemed very different when she returned. Merlin put it down to the fact he hadn't seen her in a year and she was bound to have changed in that time.

It was only when he saw Gwen doing stuff she shouldn't have been doing that he realised just how much she had changed.

It was early evening and Gwen was coming out of Morgana's chambers after tidying. She was just walking down the corridors to the courtyard when she bumped into Merlin. The washing went everywhere and without thinking Gwen froze it. Merlin stared at her until Gwen realised and let the washing fall. Then she quickly bent down and picked it up.

'Gwen. You're a sorceress.' Merlin stammered. Gwen was fighting back the tears. However much she considered Merlin as a friend she knew he wouldn't keep something like this from Arthur.

'How long? When did you find out?' Merlin asked. He seemed oddly calm.

'Why would you care? Getting evidence so you can report back to Arthur? Go ahead Merlin! Go turn me in!' Gwen almost screamed. Merlin looked shocked. She didn't feel good about magic like he did she felt like it was a curse. And she thought he was going to turn her in.

'I would never do that' He whispered.

'Yeah you all say that. Then in the morning I'll wake up with guards breaking into my house saying I'm arrested for sorcery.' She shot back.

'Gwen! I mean that! I would never as long as I live ever turn you in' Merlin said, shocked. Gwen looked him the eye. When she did this she knew Merlin was telling the truth. There were no lies in his eyes. Gwen was appalled at the way she had shouted at him.

'I'm sorry. Its just, just when I was taken Morgana told me she saw me burning at the stake so she said I had to stay with her and Morgause so that's why she took me so I was safe.' Gwen sobbed.

Then she froze.

She realised what she had just said. She'd given them up in a matter of seconds.

'Gwen. Was all this a plan? Your with them! Traitor!' Merlin shouted.

'No! Merlin! Its not like that!'

'So what is it like Gwen? You disappeared of the face of the earth! Arthur was out of his mind with worry and when you come back you are a sorceress and you are with Morgause! And so is Morgana!'

Gwen stood still as tears rolled down her cheeks. There was no way she could wriggle out of this one.

'Make sure you are out of Camelot before dawn.' Merlin whispered before turning on his heels and leaving Gwen.

Merlin ran to Gaius's chambers. When he reached there he banged open the door.

'Merlin! What the devil is going-'

'Gwen's a sorceress.'

**Hehe I know I said there would be no more cliffhangers but where has all the feedback gone?**

**The quicker I get 2 or more reviews just to let me know you are still reading this the sooner I will update and the less cliffhangers there will be in future chapters**

**REVIEW!**

**Glitter Photos**

**xxx**


End file.
